A self-service terminal device, such as a self-service vending machine, a self-service ticket machine and an automated teller machine, is provided therein with a money recognizing mechanism and a cashbox. The money recognizing mechanism is fixedly connected to a bracket in the self-service terminal device, and the cashbox is detachably connected with the bracket in the self-service terminal device. After the cashbox is installed in the bracket in the self-service terminal device, a money inlet of the money recognizing mechanism is in communication with a money inlet on a panel of the self-service terminal device, and a money outlet of the money recognizing mechanism is connected to a money inlet of the cashbox. In this way, money (such as coins or cashes) can be put into the money inlet of the self-service terminal device, and enters into the money recognizing mechanism via the money inlet of the money recognizing mechanism, so that the money recognizing mechanism recognizes feature information of the money to identify whether the money is genuine or fake. When being identified as genuine by the money recognizing mechanism, the money is outputted from the money outlet of the money recognizing mechanism and transferred into the cashbox via the money inlet of the cashbox for the purpose of storage. After being filled with the money, the cashbox is removed from the bracket by an operator and transferred by a supercargo to a processing center for checking off. At the same time, an empty cashbox is instead installed in the bracket.
As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b which illustrate a connection structure between the existing cashbox and the bracket, two grooves 31′ with a preset length are symmetrically arranged at left and right sides of a cashbox 2′, and an opening end of each of the grooves 31′ is provided with a positioning notch 311′. Further, two guide rails 32′ matching with the respective grooves 31′ are respectively arranged at left and right sides of the bracket 1′, and a positioning member 321′ which is elastically retractable in an up-and-down direction and matches with the positioning notch 311′ is arranged on each of the guide rails 32′, so that when the cashbox 2′ is being installed into the bracket 1′ in a front-to-rear direction, the grooves 31′ match with the respective guide rails 32′ in a plugging manner and hence each positioning member 321′ is forced to retract; subsequently, as the cashbox 2′ is moved forward into the bracket 1′, when a blind end of the groove 31′ contacts the leading end of the guide rail 32′, the positioning member 321′ on the guide rail 32′ faces the positioning notch 311′ in the groove 31′ so that the positioning member 321′ protrudes and matches with the positioning notch 311′ in a plugging manner for the purpose of positioning, thereby locking the cashbox 2′ into the bracket 1′.
Depending on application environment requirements for the self-service terminal device, the cashbox is required to be installed into or removed from the bracket from either a front side or a rear side of the bracket, for example, in the case of a self-service terminal device used in the lobby of a bank (i.e. a self-service terminal device maintained at its front side), the cashbox is required to be installed into or removed from the bracket from a front side of the bracket, while in the case of a self-service terminal device installed in the wall of a bank (i.e. a self-service terminal device maintained at its rear side), the cashbox is required to be installed into or removed from the bracket from a rear side of the bracket. However, the above-described cashbox is designed to be installed into or removed from the bracket only the front side of the self-service terminal device. Therefore, to meet the requirement that the cashbox is installed into or removed from the bracket from the rear side of the self-service terminal device, the connection structure on the bracket of the self-service terminal device needs to be altered, or two different types of cashboxes are respectively required for these different installing manners, thereby increasing costs for the user in either case, that is, the existing cashbox is poor in applicability to the application environment.